koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koumyou ga Michi
Koumyou ga Michi (功名が道), roughly translated as "Fame is the Way", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which can be found on the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/event/2012/sengoku/merchandise/#005231 Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki event exclusive CD] and Gekika Ougi. It's a solo song performed by Masaya Matsukaze who voices Takatora Tōdō in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :何処にいるのか？此の身が仕える :主君は影もなし :遠きあの日の忠義をぶら下げ :流離う　唯独り :此の儘で終わるつもりなどはない :新たな仕官の場所だけを :求めて歩く :—知らん。それ以外の嗚呼答えは :道遠くと歩むべし　明日へ :願い叶うその時まではひたつら :風だけひとひら連れてく :不本意な旅なれど :嗚呼　功成り名遂げる其の日まで :流れ流れて仕えし主君も :再び滅びゆき :蘇るのは初めて太刀をば :賜りしの頃 :幾度も主君代わるのが武士だ :手柄を立てたい男なら願いひとつ :—知らん。これ以外の嗚呼生き方 :道遠くと歩むべし　止まらず :命までも亦賜りし此の俺 :紙切れみたいな三日月 :見上げれば笑うだけ :嗚呼　他人の忠告捨てておけ :道遠くと歩むべし　明日へ :願い叶うその時まではひたつら :風だけひとひら連れてく :不本意な旅なれど :嗚呼　功成り名遂げる其の日まで |-|Romaji= :doko ni iru no ka? kono mi ga tsugaeru :aruji wa kage mo nashi :tooki ano hi no chuugi wo burasage :sasurau tada hitori :kono mama de owaru tsumorinado wa nai :aratana shikan no bashou dake wo :motomete aruku :—shiran. sore igai no aa kotae wa :michi tooku to ayumubeshi ashita he :negai kanau sono toki made wa hitatsura :kaze dake hitohira tsureteku :fuhonina tabi naredo :aa kounari na togeru sono hi made :nagare nagarete tsukaeshi aruji mo :futatabi horobi yuki :yomigaeru no wa hajimite dachi wo ba :tamawarishi no koro :ikutabi mo aruji kawaru no ga bushi da :tegara wo tatetai otoko nara negai hitotsu :—shiran. kore igai no aa ikikata :michi tooku to susumubeshi tomorazu :inochi made mo mata tamawarishi kono ore :kami-kire mitaina mikazuki :miagereba warau dake :aa tanin no chuugoku suteteoke :michi tooku to ayumubeshi ashita he :negai kanau sono toki made wa hitatsura :kaze dake hitohira tsureteku :fuhonina tabi naredo :aa kounari na togeru sono hi made |-|English Translation= :Where is he? The master I swore my life to :left no trace of himself behind :Hanging onto the loyalty found in those distant days :I roam alone :I won't let it end here :I head towards the location :of my new position :—I don't know why. That's the only answer I have. :I walk along the long road towards tomorrow :until the time when that wish comes true :taking only the petals in the wind with me :It's a reluctant journey I must take, but :Ah, I must do it until I can perish under a reputable name :Aimlessly I serve a lord :until he falls into ruin like the rest :What revives me to keep going :is looking back to when I first held my sword :I'm a warrior who has switched several lords :They say a man's only wish is to be rewarded for their deeds :—I don't know why. That's the only way of living I hear. :I proceed along the distant road without stopping :until life is no longer bestowed upon me :The razor sharp crescent moon :would mock me if I were to look up at it :Ah, so I shall abandon other people's advice :I walk along the long road towards tomorrow :until the time when that wish comes true :taking only the petals in the wind with me :It's a reluctant journey I must take, but :Ah, I must walk it until the day I can die under a good name Category: Songs